El Día Despues De La Batalla
by LupitaAzucena
Summary: Después de batalla de luna brillante ambas jovencitas no han podido evitar tocar temas tan inesperados que las han llevaod de una cosa a la otra, una ruptura de la seriedad y las mascaras que usaba siempre la hordiana puede llevarla a algo relativamente bueno, dejar los escudos de lados frente a los amigos siempre es bueno.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de sus personajes de She Ra Y Las Princesas Del Poder me pertenece. Tdos son propiedad Noelle Stevenson, DreamWorks y Netflix

 **El Día Después De La Batalla**

 _By: LupitaAzucena_

Esa noche luego de la batalla las princesas fueron galardonadas con un gran banquete y hospedadas en el castillo para que al día siguiente pudiesen marcharse a sus reinos. Celebraron comiendo y hablando hasta que fue demasiado tarde ¿Qué podía esperarse luego de estar al borde de la aniquilación total?

Lo curioso del caso era que incluso la reina se encontraba de excelente humor, más del habitual, reía y bromeaba con la general del reino y con las princesas, contó historias de las victorias de la rebelión y como todo había sido una gran aventura para los padres de todas las chicas cuando eran tan jóvenes como ellas.

Cuando culminó la noche todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, así en los largos pasillos del palacio se encontraban caminando Adora y Glimmer juntas como de costumbre, después de haber llevado a cada una de las chicas a los que serían sus aposentos por esa noche.

Caminando en silencio pero con calma llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación de Adora la cual estaba antes que la de Glimmer.

—Buenas noches Glimmer…— Se despidió Adora con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Adora, espera— La detuvo la más baja al notar como en algunas zonas de su cuerpo la sangre seca resaltaba sobre su blusa blanca ya que llevaba su chaqueta roja en la mano.

— ¿Pasa algo?— Volteó a mirarla confundida y curiosa.

—Estás herida— Señaló rápidamente.

—No es nada, apenas son rasguños— Desestimó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, la misma que la joven usaba cada que no deseaba preocupar a sus amigos, sin embargo Glimmer había aprendido a leer a su compañera, sus movimientos, cambios de voz y gestos.

—Vamos a curarte— Habló con serenidad colocando su mano en uno de sus brazos para teletransportarse hasta la habitación de la rubia.

Aparecieron en el cuarto y Adora aun se mantenía sorprendida de la facilidad con la cual la joven princesa había burlado sus negativas.

—Pero Glimmer, te prometo que son solo rasguños y raspones, sanaran rápido, no es necesario que debas curarlos— Se sentó sobre su cama con tranquilidad.

—Si ese es el caso podemos dejarlo así— Sonrió la joven con cierta burla sujetando con fuerza el hombro de la rubia.

—¡Espera!— Se quejó— Eso me…— Se detuvo de su quejido al notar la sonrisa de la chica frente a ella, había caído en su trampa y se resignó con un suspiro— Está bien.

—Perfecto, quítate la blusa mientras voy por las cosas— Comenzó a caminar en dirección a baño de la habitación de su amiga y volvió hasta la cama con un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Notó como Adora se retiraba su blusa blanca manchada de sangre y suspiró abriendo el botiquín notando rápidamente que ni siquiera el botiquín de su habitación se encontraba tan gastado, apenas había usado un par de vendas y algo de alcohol mientras que el de Adora le quedaba pocas vendas y desinfectantes, así como analgésicos.

Suspiró para mirar el torso descubierto de su amiga notando de inmediato que en la parte central de su espalda tenía dos rasguños profundos y largos que aún se mantenían frescos, así como en la parte de sus hombros tenía algunos más, mientras que en sus costados se notaban algunos moretones de gran tamaño.

— ¿Cómo te lastimaste así aun siendo She Ra?— Cuestionó la chica.

—Catra— Dijo simplemente como si el hecho de mencionar a la chica felina le abriera nuevas heridas en su cuerpo.

— ¿La extrañas?— Preguntó mientras desinfectaba las heridas con alcohol.

—Es complicado, por un lado me encantaría que me hubiera escuchado cuando le pedí que se uniera a la rebelión y por otro me siento muy culpable por el hecho de que todo terminara de esta forma entre ambas…

—Ya veo ¿Qué tan cercanas eran? Nunca nos has hablado de ella— Desechó un algodón para preparar otro para seguir limpiando las heridas.— Bueno en realidad nunca nos has hablado mucho de tú vida antes de ser She Ra.

—Crecimos juntas… Éramos como hermanas, pero pronto fui descubriendo que Catra de alguna manera me guardaba mucho rencor— Soltó un suave quejido— porque siempre la hacía quedar como la segunda en todo— Suspiró— Jamás fue mi intención que las cosas fueran así.

—Entiendo… También la abandonaste para ser She Ra— Cambió de lugar para mirar su torso— Tienes heridas por aquí igual.

La joven tenía más cortadas y raspones por la parte delantera de su cuerpo además de en sus dos brazos. Principalmente en la zona del antebrazo.

—Si— Miró a la más baja mientras curaba su abdomen jadeando levemente ante el dolor— Pero no me arrepiento de cómo han sucedido las cosas… de alguna manera quiero creer que este era mi destino desde el principio y que no pudieron ser diferentes las cosas.

—Eso creo— Desechó otro algodón— Has sangrado mucho Adora, estos rasguños son cortadas profundas ¿Por qué te negabas a ser curada por mí?— La interrogó con calma.

—No, yo… No quería causarte más molestias y que me vieras así— Murmuró— Has hecho tantas cosas por mí— Sonrió débilmente.

—Adora— Sujeto su rostro entre sus manos— Somos amigas— Miró sus ojos azules— No debes pensar así… No voy a hacerte daño, no voy a juzgarte por estar herida o débil, al contrario voy a cuidarte y apoyarte siempre.

—Glimmer— La miró con cierta vergüenza sonrojándose levemente— Gracias.

—Adora… Yo te quiero mucho— Confesó antes de volver a su labor de curar a la más alta.

—Y yo a ti Glimmer— Sonrió Adora más reconfortada.

La princesa se dedicaba a terminar de desinfectar las heridas de su amiga notando por primera vez que la chica mantenía un cuerpo ejercitado, y bastante atractivo, con curvas bien definidas, no obstante podía notar igualmente muchas cicatrices viejas que surcaban tanto su abdomen como su espalda y hombros.  
Terminó con las cortadas para aplicar una pomada en los moretones de su cuerpo logrando sacar suspiros adoloridos de parte de la rubia.

—Ya casi termino— Avisó para vendar las cortadas más grandes de su espalda y ayudarle a colocarse ropa suave para que durmiera.

—Muchas gracias Glimmer— Sonrió.

—No hay de que…— Se disponía a irse luego de guardar el botiquín siendo detenida antes de abrir la puerta por Adora.

—Glimmer… Yo podría, bueno ¿Pedirte que te quedes a dormir hoy conmigo?— Sonrió con un pequeño rubor.

—Claro—cerró la puerta con calma.

En un pequeño silencio la rubia esperó a que la peli morada se preparara para dormir con ella en su cama mientras tanto se perdía en sus pensamientos, hasta que la vio acercarse se levantó de la cama dejando que su amiga eligiera el lado de la cama en el cual dormiría, Glimmer eligió el derecho así que Adora se recostó del lado izquierdo arropándolas a ambas con las suaves frazadas en el momento en que termino de acomodarse.

Miró a su amiga de frente y soltó un pesado suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar, la culpa se la comía por dentro

—Sabes Glimmer de alguna manera quisiera pedirles perdón a todos, ya que bueno, esto sucedió por qué no supe cuidar bien de ti y Bow, si tan solo no me hubiera preocupado tanto en perseguir a Catra durante el baile ustedes jamás hubieran sido capturados, no hemos hablado mucho de este tema, pero necesito hablar con alguien de cómo me siento al respecto— Desvío la mirada— Y ahora… Me entero que la última She Ra, Mara casi destruye al mundo, tengo miedo, mucho miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena para lo que todos esperan de mí, temo lastimarte a ti, a Bow, a las demás princesas, fallarles y principalmente temo tener que matar a Catra con mis propias manos, porque ella está decidida a hacerlo conmigo y estoy tan abrumada por todo esto.

—Adora… —La miró sorprendida, el rostro de Adora lucía como si luchara por no soltar sus lágrimas, la voz durante su explicación se entrecortaba por el nudo en la garganta que parecía tener, cada palabra sonaba como si la detuvieran de hablar.

—Lo sé… Es una tontería— Suspiró volteándose a mirar el techo de la habitación— Pero… muero de miedo, nunca en mi vida había… dudado y temido tanto.

—No es una tontería— Miró como una lagrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de su amiga— Es natural tener miedo, más en tu caso no puedo culparte Adora, llevas un peso enorme sobre tus hombros, pero… Encontraremos como resolver las cosas.

—Y si no lo logramos... Si no lo logro — La miró preocupada— ¿Qué haré entonces?

—Nos ayudaremos para seguir luchando— Se colocó a horcadas de la chica— Adora mírame— Posó sus manos en las mejillas de la chica quien lloraba en silencio— Lo lograremos, confía en mi… Siempre estaremos juntos, yo siempre estaré contigo apoyándote, ayudándote así como no tengo dudas en que tú lo harás conmigo, todo tiene solución Adora— Limpió sus lágrimas con calma.

—Yo siempre los protegeré Glimmer, aunque me cueste la vida— La miró tratando de calmarse.

—Lo sé, pero quiero que creas en mi— Sonrió inclinándose sobre la chica— ¿Confías en mí?— La miró.

Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento de la otra, el calor ante el helado viento que se colaba por las ventanas, con el latir acelerado de sus corazones y el sonido de sus respiraciones combinándose.

—Confío en ti— Sonrió suavemente rozando sus labios con los de Glimmer al hablar— Te confiaría mi vida de ser necesario.

Entonces el tiempo se congeló estaban tan cerca una de la otra, solo un movimiento bastaba para cerrar el espacio entre sus cuerpos, solo unos segundos se escapaban y parecían ser años, Adora acabó por cerrar el mínimo espacio entre ambas rozando sus labios con los de Glimmer, si, se estaban besando, con necesidad, con ternura, un suave y casto beso pero ninguna de las dos se separó, las dos lo necesitaban, las dos lo deseaban.  
Pareció pasar una eternidad antes de que se separaran con las mejillas encendidas y las respiraciones agitadas.

—Lo siento… Yo— Adora se paralizó en ese instante, el terror se dibujó en su rostro e hizo el intento de quitar a Glimmer de su cuerpo pero esta afianzó más su peso en ella— No debí… No debí hacerlo— Sus ojos abiertos con miedo, ella trataba de huir.

—No… Yo lo acepté, yo también quería, me gustó en realidad— mencionó nerviosa.

— ¿En serio?— La observó incrédula Adora dejando de luchar por marcharse.

—Si…— Admitió.

— ¿Esto en que nos convierte?— Suspiró confundida — Nunca… Bueno, tu sabes que no entiendo esto de las relaciones afectivas, entre los hordianos no existen como tal.

—Pues… Podríamos ser novias— Se sonrojó luego de pensarlo— Pero, tú debes de estar de acuerdo con eso…

— ¿Significa que tendríamos una especie de vínculo intimo?— Preguntó.

—Sí, un vínculo sentimental y amoroso, algo más grande que la amistad— Explicó.

—Entonces… Supongo que me gustaría— Desvío la mirada aún más sonrojada.

—A mi igual— Sonrió Glimmer— Sería lindo…

—Somos novias entonces— Confirmó la rubia.

—Lo somos— Secundó quitándose con calma se su ahora novia para recostarse a su lado mirándola.

—Esto es tan extraño, pero me hace sentir bien— Admitió Adora.

—Lo imagino, me pasa lo mismo— Suspiró.

Las dos se miraron sonrojadas, estaba tan nerviosas que no sabían que hacer en realidad, morían de la incertidumbre por dentro pero de la misma manera las recorría un sentimiento de paz inexplicable, como si hubieran sacado algo que les quemaba el cuerpo.

Aunque era de esperarse, después de tanto tiempo juntas ¿Cómo no enamorarse la una de la otra?

— ¿Puedo besarte de nuevo?— Preguntó Adora.

—Hazlo— Aceptó Glimmer.

Adora se acercó con delicadeza tomando el mentón de la pelimorada para besarla cerrando los ojos, se besaron un corto tiempo pero al separarse las dos sonrieron.

—Buenas Noches Glimmer— Sonrió Adora bostezando suavemente.

—Buenas noches Adora, descansa— La miró tranquilamente y acarició su rostro para acercarse a besar su mejilla.

En pocos momentos la rubia fue la primera en caer rendida, Glimmer solo se dedicó a mirarla mientras esta descansaba, tenía tantos pensamientos en su mente, tantos eventos y momentos que no podía ni siquiera pegar pestaña.  
Miró a su amiga… Novia, con el pelo suelto regado en su almohada, los labios entreabiertos y respirando con lentitud, era imposible creer que esa joven tan frágil en esos momentos, era la feroz She Ra, la destructora del mal en Eternia, la nueva enemiga de la Horda. Sonrió de medio lado al pensar en lo diferente que eran ella y Adora, mientras que ella medía poco más de 1.54, Adora medía cerca de 1.70, ahora ni hablar de sus cuerpos, Adora era atlética en todo el esplendor de la palabra, fuerte, tan fuerte que sin aún tener poderes fue necesario que ella y Bow se lanzarán encima de Adora para poder someterla y quizás si la espada no los hubiese repelido no hubiesen logrado someterla del todo, además de lo ágil que se había mostrado para burlarlos a los dos con una enorme facilidad. Por el contrario ella dependía de sus poderes en varios aspectos y su cuerpo no era tan atlético, ni tampoco era tan hábil.

Analizó un poco sus conclusiones sobre Adora, era muy probable que de no haberse convertido en She Ra, Adora ya hubiese conquistado Eternia ella sola, era devastador pensar en el potencial destructivo de la chica sola, sin poderes, y ahora agregándole un ejército fiel que gustoso la seguiría por sus cualidades de líder la hacía temblar. La más alta era terrible sin ser She ra.  
Ahora que comparándola con She Ra la brecha era igual de grande, al convertirse en She ra podía decirse que mejoraba todos los aspectos de ella, She Ra mediría poco más de 2.20, era tan fuerte y poderosa, pero en ocasiones luego de convertirse en She Ra, Adora se volvía fría, aunque esta por si misma era una persona fría.

Recordó todas las cicatrices que recorrían el cuerpo de Adora, o al menos su espalda y torso, algunas eran quemadas, otras de cortes largos y profundos que debieron ser sumamente dolorosos, ahora bien había marcas viejas de arañazos como los que actualmente tenía, incluso imaginaba que un par de esas marcas debían ser de látigos, el solo imaginarse lo dura que debió ser la vida en la horda para no conocer las fiestas, una figura materna o paterna cariñosa le estremecía.  
Recordar como siempre se mantenía a la defensiva los primeros días luego de conocerlos, callada y silenciosa, incluso después de algunas semanas ella era silenciosa, no contaba nada de su antigua vida y evitaba hacerlo a toda costa, desconfiada diría ella, temerosa de que al saber algo de ella lo usaran para atormentarla de alguna manera. No cabía duda de que Adora era un completo enigma, pero dentro de toda esa fortaleza y escudos que poseía era frágil y su fragilidad era una parte hermosa de su ser que algunas veces había observado… No cabía duda de que si le atraía la Hordiana.

Cerró los ojos suavemente al sentir como era atraída por los brazos de Adora, pronto se vio rodeada de su calor, el calor de su cuerpo era tan acogedor, y su aroma era reconfortante olía a Pino y vainilla, una mezcla extraña refrescante y dulce, ligeramente ácida e intensa, suspiro y dejó que las sensaciones la arrullaran, la adormecieran cayendo en el profundo sueño, porque estaba tan cansada y exhausta, había sufrido tantas emociones en un solo día que era abrumador.

El dia después de la batalla despertó sintiendo la ausencia de alguien en la cama, se desperezó mirando el cuarto donde no había señales de la rubia, se levantó de la cama encontrándose con la ropa de la chica tirada en el suelo y resopló sintiéndose su madre cuando un pensamiento propio de ella le cruzó la mente «¿Tiene que ser tan desorganizada?», se agachó para levantar la ropa y luego de doblar con tranquilidad el pantalón y la blusa blanca de la hordiana no pudo evitar acercarse a la nariz la chaqueta roja percibiendo de inmediato su aroma particular.

Reaccionó dejando las prendas sobre el escritorio de la habitación, entonces no pensó en que Adora estaría dándose un baño, cuando miró por reflejo al lugar donde estaba la tina fue demasiado tarde puesto que la encontró secando su cuerpo con una toalla de seda.

—Oh, buenos días Gimmer— Sonrió Adora— Espero no haberte despertado— Enredo su cuerpo en la toalla.

— ¡Adora!— Exclamó Glimmer tapando sus ojos— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila conmigo aquí?— Se sonrojó.

— ¿A qué refieres?— La miró sin entender y caminando donde su ropa— Ambas somos chicas.

—Si pero, ¿no tienes algo de pudor por tu desnudez?— Suspiró escandalizada.

—Pero, si las duchas en la zona del terror son comunitarias solo se dividen en las femeninas y las masculinas— Comenzó por ponerse ropa interior— Todas las reclutas nos duchamos juntas casi todo el tiempo, entonces allá es completamente normal.

—Ahora comprendo tu falta de pudor— Suspiró dándole la espalda mientras la rubia se vestía, mientras eso sucedía se encontró pensando en las piernas de la más alta las cuales pudo contemplar perfectamente antes de darse cuenta de la situación.

—Sabes, no me importa que me veas— Admitió con una sonrisa tranquila colocándose el pantalón quedándose solo en brassier— No sé mucho de esto pero si tenemos una relación tú puedes verme ¿no?

—S-supongo que sí, pero no así de la nada— Exclamó.

—Está bien, tranquila, casi termino— río suavemente colocándose la blusa blanca— Listo, ya puedes mirar.

La rubia se sentó en la cama para colocarse calcetines y las botas con toda la calma del mundo, mirando de reojo como su amiga se recuperaba de los aparentes nervios que había sufrido.

—Eso quiere decir que ¿has visto más chicas desnudas?— La miró Glimmer.

—Sí, así es, a todos mis compañeras de campaña—Suspiró levantándose de la cama y colocándose la chaqueta roja.

—No puede ser— Gruñó la más baja— Son unos pervertidos.

—No somos pervertidos— aclaró la Hordiana— Simplemente así es la vida allí.

—Pervertidos— Atacó de nuevo Glimmer— Que case de personas hacen eso.

— ¿Ósea me llamas pervertida a mí?

—Dije indecente por pasearte desnuda sabiendo que estoy aquí— Se justificó.

— ¿Así? Yo te enseñaré una lección— Se levantó persiguiendo a Glimmer por la habitación.

—No ¡Adora!— Exclamó Glimmer antes de tropezar y caer al suelo.

La Hordiana no tardó demasiado en subirse a horcadas sobre la más baja y comenzar a atacar su cuerpo con cosquillas.

— ¡No, Adora!— Reía entre exclamaciones— Detente ¡Por favor!— Trató de huir de su captora dejándole más lugares libres para hacerle cosquillas.

Lo que no esperaron las dos jóvenes fue que abrieran la puerta estrepitosamente, un par de guardias se acercaban contra la chica que levantó las manos en cuanto fue apuntada con las lanzas.

—Alto ahí— La miró recelosamente una de las guardias.

—Solo jugábamos— Se justificó con rapidez la joven.

—Así es— Aseguró la princesa— Por favor bajen esas lanzas ¿Esa es manera de tratar a la legendaria She Ra?

Las guardias miraron a ambas jóvenes desconfiadas y suspiraron saliendo de la habitación.

—Vaya— Suspiró la rubia quitándose de encima de su amiga— Parece que ni con todo lo que ha sucedido confían en mi— Sonrió.

—Así son ellas, no las culpes— Se acercó Glimmer— Además… Yo confío en ti— Se acercó aún más Glimmer y le robó un beso a la más alta.

—Te quiero— Se sonrojó la rubia al separarse del beso.

—Yo más— Sonrió Glimmer— Ahora será mejor ir a desayunar… Quizás podamos relajarnos un poco antes de que los hordianos vuelvan a las andadas.

—Tienes razón— Se paró Adora para ayudar a su novia a levantarse— Sabes Bow se volverá loco cuando lo sepa.

—Sí, pero ya encontraremos la manera de contárselo— Sonrió Glimmer— Disfrutémoslo mientras.

—Me parece bien.

Y así fue ese día después de la batalla, tranquilo y en paz, con muchos descubrimientos y momentos que eran necesarios. Con la promesa de que la vida pintaba mejor que nunca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Autor:** Bueno me queda decir que esta serie que aunque no a todos les ha gustado a mi me atrapó rápidamente y aunque no estoy conforme del todo con algunas cuestiones puedo decir que me encantó, así que no podía faltar el animarme a hacer un fic de la pareja Glimdora que cabe destacar que me atrae por el igual que el Catradora, las dos parejas son tan ahshaha que no pude evitarlo. Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier review que puedan dejarme me motivará a seguir escribiendo de esta parejita. Saludos!


End file.
